Avenging Angel Blink
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750157 |no = 7101 |element = Light |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Plumatachi was everything to Blink. Had Blink and Plumatachi’s roles been reversed during Coal Cauldron’s attack, history would have been quite different. Plumatachi would have lost her life instead of Blink. Consumed by grief, Blink would have dedicated her body and soul to avenging her, dismantling her motorcycle to create a prosthesis in order to replace the limb she lost during Coal Cauldron’s attack. She would have used Techs to create new weapons meant to kill everyone who participated in the attack. |summon = |fusion = Crushing Coal’s band is the only thing left for me to do now, and I’ll need all the help I can get. |evolution = I’ll avenge you, my love! |hp_base = 6598 |atk_base = 2377 |def_base = 2246 |rec_base = 2377 |hp_lord = 8050 |atk_lord = 2900 |def_lord = 2740 |rec_lord = 2900 |hp_anima = 9175 |rec_anima = 2600 |atk_breaker = 3200 |def_breaker = 2440 |atk_guardian = 2600 |def_guardian = 3040 |rec_oracle = 3350 |hp_oracle = 7600 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 41 |ls = Revenge at Any Cost |lsdescription = Boosts ATK, REC, HP (50%) & boosts ATK, REC (70%) when BB gauge is over 50% & chance to reduce damage to 1 (15%) & normal attack boosts BB gauge (10 BC) |lsnote = |bb = Vengeful Light |bbdescription = Light attack on all foes & boosts REC (160%) for 3 turns & boosts DEF relative to REC (80%) for 3 turns & boosts own ATK, DEF, REC (100%) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Merciless Radiance |sbbdescription = Light attack on all foes & boosts REC (160%) for 3 turns & boosts REC relative to HP (15%) for 3 turns & boosts ATK relative to REC (80%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 280 |ubb = Shoot to Kill |ubbdescription = Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts ATK, DEF, REC (300%) for 3 turns & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack (50%) & activates Light barrier (25000 HP) |ubbnote = HP scaling adds up to 1000% to the BB Multiplier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Memory of the Soulmate |esitem = Plumatachi's Glasses |esdescription = Damage taken boosts BB gauge (3 BC) & Adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB & if Plumatachi's Glasses is equipped, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack (50%) |esnote = |evofrom = 750155 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Boosts ATK when BB gauge is full (50%) |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill1_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Boosts DEF when BB gauge is full (50%) |dreamskill1_3_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Damage Reduction |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Adds boost DEF relative to REC (80%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances SBB's boost REC relative to HP effect (+5%) |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds Light Barrier (3000 HP) to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds probable 1 turn ATK, DEF reduction effect to BB (30% chance 50% reduction) |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds probable 1 turn ATK, DEF reduction effect to SBB (30% chance 50% reduction) |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill3_6_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Enhances Leader Skill's chance to reduce damage to 1 (+5%) |dreamskill3_6_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}